


The Shadow

by Sabis_dream_world



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/M, Random & Short, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world
Summary: Octavia's musings about the enigma that is Joe Miller.
Relationships: Joe Miller/Octavia Muss
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	The Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo...have been watching The Expanse...when I saw that who-knows-what between Joe and Octavia I had to turn to fanfic. And my eyes nearly fell out when I saw only 13 works for that ship. I've been part of rarepairs and miniature fandoms, but it's been a while. Anyways, here's a mini fic as I slowly ease into this beautiful ship. Thank you to those (3?) who've already written some awesome fics for joctavia.

She knew that she would always be there for him. She only wondered if he knew that and if he would always be there for her. She was willing to be that shadow, catching the bad guys before they caught him, just so he could run after them to get answers. She knew that that's all she was to him - that shadow.

Whenever he became obsessed with a case, in this case Julie, he was unstoppable. There was no way to get in to his head, to make him pause, to bring him back into the world. On the other hand, who would want to be in this world, in the world all Belters inhabited. Maybe that's why he jumped from obsession to obsession. She only wondered if she would ever be his obsession.

A long time ago they had shared a moment. They had been skin to skin, mouth to mouth. But that felt like ancient history. She didn't even know why it had ended - had he grown tired of the sameness she provided? It wasn't like she was the most interesting person on this damn rock. She didn't want to be that shadow, but maybe it was for the better. Her heart was hardened and now she felt like she could withstand anything.

What Tavi didn't know was that she was the only one who had ever gotten so close to his heart, and that scared him. It would have scared him enough to run to the other end of the universe, if not for his insatiable need to still be close to her.


End file.
